This invention is directed to a hurdle attachment which can be attached to a standard hurdle structure. The hurdle attachment has a hurdle bar which can be easily knocked over without tipping the hurdle, to aid in training.
The standard hurdle has a regular bar secured to an L-shaped structure. The structure is usually adjustable to provide standard heights above the ground of the regular bar. Hurdle heights of 30 inches, 33 inches, 36 inches, 39 inches and 42 inches are normally required to accommodate both high school and college event hurdlers. Except for this adjustability, the hurdle is a rigid structure.
A series of such hurdles is placed along the track and oriented with the foot of the L toward the beginning of the track so that the hurdles can tip over when struck. Hurdling requires an intense level of concentration. On many occasions, the athlete is unaware of striking hurdles during his practice run only to find afterwards that his ankle or knee is bloodied. During the running of events, the tipover resistance of the hurdle is specified. However, during training, the hurdler can perform with a lower tipover resistance to avoid injury. However, it is desirable during training to be able to see which hurdles have been struck. With this information, the athlete can attempt to improve his stride, endurance and whatever is required. Thus, a training device is required.